The Fast and the Furious: Currently Untitled
by xoxobabe
Summary: This is another story where Dom and Mia have a sister but hopefully I can make it different than some others that are out there. I'm bad at summaries so give it a try before basing it off the summary. Nicole isn't one for cars or street-racing but she is one for family and those that have become her family. Her attention is usually focused more on one person in particular. Vince.
1. Summary

The Fast and the Furious

I, in no way, own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise. Have always wanted to write a story for the movie but never actually got around to it and the recent death of Paul Walker has gotten me in the mood to watch the entire series recently, and makes me want to write this story. It won't be Brian O'Conner centered but of course he will be in it since it takes place a little before the movie and during. How far into the franchise this story goes depends on how everyone likes it and where I want it to lead. So hopefully everyone likes it, reviews whether they are good or bad, are welcomed. For now I'm just posting the summary to the story and the first chapter will soon follow. Before I completely end this long author's note, I will say RIP Paul Walker. If they decide to continue the franchise, it won't be the same without him.

Summary: Dom and Mia have a younger sister who isn't into cars as much as Dom and the rest of the team are. That doesn't stop her from spending time with everyone and going to the races on occasion. Only going isn't because it's something to do on a Friday or Saturday night. Vince. She's had a crush on him for years, however, she knows he likes her sister. Will things work out her way or will Vince only see Mia that way?


	2. One

The Fast and the Furious

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it and review the story. It makes me happy when I get them and encourages me to write the next chapter faster, although I'll still update when I can even if I don't get them. When I have my own characters I like to assign an actor or actress to portray them. My character Nicole will be portrayed by Tsianina Joelson. She's not really well known but she was in Bring it On. In real life she's older than Jordana Brewster but oh well. Also I did say in the previous author's note that this would take place before and during the story but to avoid unnecessary filler content, I'm only going to include a few scenes that will lead into the movie.

**One**

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sound of the alarm clock woke the sleeping brunette girl. Rolling over, she reached her arm out to her nightstand to find the device that interrupted the girls sleep. Without opening her eyes, she hit the off button. She continued to lay there, opening her eyes to see the time she had set it for. It read 5:30 in bright green color. After waiting a few more minutes, she got out of bed, quickly changing into one of her simple black bathing suits. After slipping on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she grabbed her keys and exited her room. Making her way to the bathroom down the hall, she tiptoed as to not wake her brother, Dom, his girlfriend, Letty, and her sister, Mia. She quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a messy bun, not even bothering to shower.

After making sure the door to the house was locked, she made her way to her car parked in front of the house. Her 1997 deep red Jeep Wrangler stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the cars that surrounded it. Her siblings and their friends all loved cars and street racing but Nicole never got into that scene. Sure she went to the races occasionally but it was something she could do without. Nicole's idea of a good time was spending time with friends and family but also going to the beach to surf and just being at the beach, hearing the waves and the birds. After checking nobody was driving up the street, she got out of her spot and drove towards the beach.

Nicole parked next to an SUV, beeping her horn as she did so, laughing at the girl sitting in the driver's seat. As both girls got out of their respective cars, they greeted each other. "I sure hope you brought my surf board with you," stated Nicole. The last time she had been surfing, she didn't have her car with her and opted to leave it her board with her friend until the next time.

"And risk only being able to surf half the time sharing my board? No thank you." The girl replied, opening the back door to get the surf boards.

Early morning surfing before work or school was Nicole's daily goal. As long as the ocean was cooperating, she would get up early and spend an hour in the ocean. Most of the time she met one of her friends but when her friends couldn't, it didn't stop her.

**tfatf**

The Toretto family diner didn't open until ten which meant Nicole had plenty of time after surfing before she had to be there. That was time for her to get home, grab a quick bite to eat and take a shower.

By the time she got home, it was eight but to her surprise, everyone's cars were still in the driveway and lining the street. The only exception was Mia, who was currently at school.

Nicole, or Nikki, as she preferred to be called, and Mia had worked out a schedule that worked for the both of them. Dom let Mia and Nikki manage the diner while he managed the shop, but he still wanted both of them to attend college. He didn't care what they chose to major in but he wanted them each to earn their college degrees so they could make something out of themselves one day and not have to rely on the shop and diner alone.

Nikki decided she would rather attend college three days a week and have shorter classes than have only two days but longer times in each class, like Mia had chosen. Four hours three days a week was nothing compared to spending all day in school. On the days they were off, the Toretto girl would spend the day at the diner, from open to dinner time which was roughly around five. The other girl would go from school to the diner after their classes and take over for the rest of the night. It had only been a couple of year's since they worked out that arrangement, it was only Nikki's second year in college.

As she made her way into the kitchen, she saw Dom sitting at the table finishing his cup of coffee. Pouring herself some cereal, she turned to Dom. "What is everyone still doing here? Shouldn't you guys be at the shop by now?" She asked him, as she put a spoonful of Cheerios in her mouth.

"Had a late night." Dom answered without any further explanation.

Nicole didn't have to ask him what the late night meant. She already knew the answer, although it bothered her she wasn't told about it happening that night. Putting the unfinished cereal down on the counter behind her, she looked back up at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were doing that last night? I'm supposed to know when it does."

Dom sighed, knowing he should have told her and not just Mia. "You weren't around." After a few minutes of silence, he got up out of his seat and walked the short distance to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, and then hugging her, he apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this time. Next time I will, I promise."

Once he felt her nodding against his torso, he let her go. With that, she took her cereal and went upstairs to take her shower.

**A/N**: Next chapter will include the whole team and get into the movie. Please review even though not much happened in this first chapter, I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Two

**Author's Note**: So in the last author's note I stated that my character will be portrayed by Tsianina Joelson. After thinking more about it, I decided to have her portrayed by Kelly Brook since she looks a little more like both of them and I couldn't really see Vince and Tsianina Joelson together. I'll be changing the story cover soon to a picture of her for a quick reference.

**Two**

As Nicole was drying the last dish, she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. It was too heavy to be Letty's and Mia had just gone upstairs. She knew it must have been either Dom, Vince or Leon. "What did you guys run out of popcorn?" She asked without turning around, a hint of laughter in her voice.

The man laughed. "We always seem to."

Nicole turned around at the sound of the voice. It was one she liked to hear. Vince.

She put the dry bowl in the cupboard, putting the dish cloth back on the counter top, and made her way closer to Vince. "I had to buy some earlier. I'll grab it for you," she told him, as she passed him to get the new box right behind him. She quickly opened it up and handed him a bag for him to put in the microwave.

Vince turned around, leaning against the small table that held the microwave. "Guess I might as well wait in here for it."

"I don't mind bringing it in when it's ready. Go watch the movie."

Once Vince left the kitchen, she was by herself again, waiting for the microwave to beep. Nicole had liked Vince as more than just a friend for a few years now, ever since she was seventeen. Despite how she felt about him, she never asked him out. Afterall, she knew he wasn't interested in her so she wasn't sure why she would even bother. He liked Mia ever since she could remember.

It was why Nicole spent as much time with Vince as she did. It was why she spent so much time with the team. Because he was always there. Sure she saw them all as family but she had her own life and friends she enjoyed spending time with. If it wasn't for Vince, she probably wouldn't spend as much time as she did at home and going to the races.

_Beep Beep_

The beeping of the microwave shook her out of her thoughts. She took the bag out of the kitchen appliance and made her way into the living room, shutting the light before she did so.

She quickly glanced over who was sitting where, looking for Vince. Dom and Letty were curled up together on the small chair, Jesse and Leon were on the floor in front of the couch, while Vince was on the couch behind them. "What are you guys doing on the floor? There's a couch right behind you." In return, all she got was a 'shhh' from both men on the floor. She shook her head, as she walked in front of them and placed herself on the couch next to Vince.

Carefully opening the hot bag, she poured the contents into the bowl Vince had and then she placed the empty bag on the seat beside her. "Hope you don't mind sharing." She told him as she reached her hand to grab some of the popcorn.

"Not at all."

As Vince went back to watching the movie that was on the screen in front of them, Nicole looked towards her brother and Letty. She wished she had that with Vince, hell with anyone, but moreso with Vince. She couldn't help thinking maybe she should just tell him she liked him and go from there. At least she would know, hopefully even get him to see her in a different light.

She settled down to watch the movie, letting her mind relax from her previous thoughts.

**tfatf**

"Thanks. You guys have a nice day," Nicole told the couple that just finished their lunch. Once she grabbed the tip they had left on the counter, she turned back around to face Mia. "So where was I?"

Mia, who was currently working on her schoolwork, responded with looking up. "I don't know. I think you just finished actually."

Nicole thought for a few seconds. "Nope, I did not finish. You just want to me to quit talking about it. Well him, I guess."

"I have some schoolwork to do, something you should be doing?" She answered as she turned the page, looking for an answer to her current problem.

Looking at her watch and then towards the front entrance, she opened her mouth to speak once again. "It's almost one thirty. Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Her older sister shrugged. "Maybe he went somewhere else today."

Nikki laughed. "Ha, sure he did. He's been coming here every single day for the past three weeks. Now I don't like tuna at all so I will never, ever, touch the stuff but from what I hear it doesn't seem to be that good. He's the only the guy who ever orders it."

Mia looked up from her books, turning slightly to look at her sister. "Can I please just finish my work in silence? Please? I have a lot to do before tomorrow."

Nicole put her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll be quiet."

Twenty minutes later, Nicole happened to glance outside to see a Ford F150 pull up into a spot across the street. She quickly looked at Mia. "Look it's your boyfriend."

She proceeded to laugh as Mia stopped what she claimed was important a mere twenty minutes ago.

"I thought you were busy?" Nikki asked her, low enough so the blonde eyed man wouldn't hear as he approached them.

The man took one of the empty seats closer to the girls, glancing at both of them. "Hey."

Nicole stayed where she was, her back against the counter, leaning backwards. "I thought you weren't coming today," she started. "It's past your normal time."

He laughed slightly. "You keep track of when I get here?"

Mia went back to her schoolwork, as her sister kept talking to him. "Once you're here so many days, you become a regular around here. It's kinda of hard to forget, especially when you come so often as yourself." Nikki moved out from behind the counter, making her way to one of the seats on his right. "I'm going to take my break now though so I guess it's all on Mia."

Mia smirked, knowing what her sister was doing. "Thanks Nic."

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Mia asked without looking up from her books.

Nikki watched as Brian flipped a page in his magazine while answering. "I don't know. How is it?" He asked, sounding slightly disinterested.

"Everyday for the last three weeks, you've been coming in here and asking me how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before," Mia explained to him, this time turning her head to face him since he set foot in the cafe. "Guess what, it hasn't changed."

"I'll have the tuna."

"No crust."

"No crust," said Brian confirming Mia's guess.

Nikki watched as Mia turned to make a quick sandwich for their customer. Glancing over at Brian, she noticed he was looking towards the back. Knowing what he was looking at, she turned to look anyway following his gaze to where her brother was. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before Dom sat back in his seat, his back facing them.

Within a few seconds, Mia had his plate in front of him, hearing a thank you from the man.

Nikki heard the sound of cars heading in their direction which could only mean one thing. The team was getting closer. Everyday they would work at the garage and come to the cafe for their lunch.

After hearing the sound of car doors shut, she turned around to see the four cars and the owners gathered around Vince's car, the hood of his Nissan up. She couldn't hear a word they were saying but she knew it had to be something about his car. Not too long after that, she could see Vince straighten up and turn towards the Ford truck, pointing at it. With that, he turned back around to face the cafe. Mia and Brian, to be specific, before they all made their way towards them.

They all said their hellos, grabbing whatever drinks and food they wanted. Leon and Jesse grabbed a bag of chips and started playing around with the sunglasses. Vince sat down on one of the empty seats between her and Brian, sliding the sugar bowl container towards him before doing so.

He didn't say anything, just kept staring. It took Mia a few times saying his name, once shouting, before he paid attention to her.

"What?"

"Can I get you anything?" She asked him, hoping to distract him.

Nikki watched as Vince just looked Mia up and down, "You look good."

She rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself. "Somebody pass me a beer."

Brian got up telling the girls that he'd see them tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?" She heard Vince say to himself. He quickly got out of his seat. "Yo," he called after Brian. "Try Fatburger from now on. You get yourself a double cheese and fries for 2.95 faggot."

She couldn't hear his response but she knew it wasn't a good answer for Vince as she watched him shove the guy into his truck, a fight soon ensuing.

"Jesus Christ Dom. Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit." She looked towards Mia, who was currently trying to get their brother to stop the fight that happened every day for the past couple weeks. After a few remarks about what she put in the sandwich and Letty helping Mia, Dom went out to break up the fight.

Nikki didn't bother going outside to see what they were saying. She could hear some yelling but not much. Getting out of her seat, she went to the fridge and grabbed herself a Corona, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

Mia looked back at her. "Should you be drinking now?"

Nikki just shrugged. No one on the team knew she liked Vince, not even her sister.

After a few minutes, the team came back into the cafe. Vince looked mad while everyone just looked at each other.

"Eat and get back to work." Dom had told them before going back into the office to finish his lunch.

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter, please review. I love getting them. Next up will be the races and possibly party afterwards.


End file.
